


Dang it!

by yaoi_fangirl2



Series: Imagine Your OTP [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, Fluff, I tried to make it long, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious!Suga, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Daichi, Protective!Daichi, Teasing, it didn't work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_fangirl2/pseuds/yaoi_fangirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga and Daichi get into a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dang it!

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a verbal fight not physical. I don't think I could write that.

Suga and Daichi walked into The Crow Cafe and walked to the counter.

"One caramel macchiato and one cream based caramel frappichino, please," Daichi said as he got the right amount of money out.

As Daichi was paying, Suga walked over to the counter where they give your drink. While he was waiting, he felt someone bump into my back.

"Oh my gosh!! I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you!" the guy said.

"It's fine!" Suga replied.

"Can I do something to make it up to you?"

"No, it's fine. It was only an accident!"

"You are really cute. Maybe I could take you on a date sometime?" he said as he took hold of Suga's hand.

Suga blushed lightly. "Oh, I'm already d- Mmf!" Apparently, Daichi had walked up to them, grabbed Suga by the waist and kissed him.

"One caramel frappichino and one caramel macchiato!" the woman behind the counter said.

"Thank you, ma'am. Have great rest of your day!" Daichi said as he handed Suga his drink, since he was speachless. He grabbed Suga's empty hand and his drink and turned to leave. "We're leaving."

"Wait, Daichi!" Daichi didn't listen to Suga and kept dragging him to the exit. 'I'm sorry!' Suga mouthed to the guy, who was still as stunned as he had been.

The ride to their apartment was silent. Daichi was obviously fuming and Suga was getting there. Once they were at the apartment, Suga finally spoke as Daichi slammed the door shut.

"Why did you do that?" Suga spoke as calmly as he could manage.

"He deserved it! He was flirting with you," Daichi yelled.

"He wasn't flirting with me! He was just being nice since he accidently ran into me. It was just before you kissed me when he asked me on a date. That doesn't mean he was flirting."

"Koushi, he bumped into you on purpose. He thought you were really cute, so he bumped into you! Sometimes you are just so cute and too oblivious for your own good."

"I'm not oblivious!"

"Yes you are. Remember before we started dating and I was flirting with you but you never understood that I was flirting with you?"

"Yes. But I'm only oblivious to flirting."

"Okay. Anyway, did you give him your number?"

"No. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I DOn't want you to... leave... me..." As Daichi continued, he got quieter, realizing what he had said.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Daichi's cheeks gradually got redder as the minutes went by.

"You love me?"

Daichi could only nod.

"I love you too, you goof ball! I wouldn't ever leave you!" Suga said softly. He laughed lightly at Daichi's bright red face. "I can't believe yo- Mmf!" And for the second time that day, Suga was interrupted by Daichi kissing him.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes. Daichi pulled away and rest his forehead against Suga's forehead. "You need to stop talking so much," Daichi said. He kissed Suga's nose as Suga giggled happily. Daichi chuckled and pulled Suga into a tight hug.

Daichi tries to forget that he blurted out that he loved Suga. But when Daichi tires to bring up an embarrassing thing that Suga did, he says, 'Remember the time you shouted that you loved me while we were fighting?' And Daichi shuts up because he is always speechless. And blushing.

_Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP having a fight and one yelling that they love the other and it gets quiet.  
> If you don't know what cream based is, it is a frappichino without coffee. Also, The Crow Cafe is based off of Starbucks.


End file.
